1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to field hockey sticks, and more particularly, to field hockey sticks having vibration damping characteristics.
2. Background of the Invention
In the game of field hockey, a field hockey stick is used to hit, push, or lift a hard ball that is usually made of a hard plastic, such as PVC. When the field hockey stick strikes the ball, a significant vibration occurs. Near the top of the handle of the stick, this vibration can generate a stinging or “buzz” in a player's hands. Although a grip on the handle of the stick can help lessen this sting, the vibration is still uncomfortable.
Field hockey sticks are typically made of a wood or composites. As used herein, composites refer to field hockey sticks made by wrapping sheets of uncured fiber-reinforced thermosetting resin around a mandrel, which is then withdrawn to form a hollow tubular layup. Examples of the materials used in the resin include fiberglass, carbon, and aramid. Composite sticks have been available on the market for over five years and have been approved for use in international play for over a year. Nonetheless, many players still prefer to use wood sticks because of a perceived better “feel” for the ball. This superior feel is partly attributable to the natural flexure and damping characteristics of wood. Compared to composite sticks, the traditional wood sticks are less stiff, thereby absorbing more vibration and affording a better feel for controlling the ball. Composite sticks, on the other hand, are generally stiffer and offer less feel because of increased vibration.
It is widely believed, however, that the increased stiffness of composite sticks offers an advantage over wood sticks in terms of power. Increased stiffness generates more powerful drives. Thus, with composite field hockey sticks, there is a tradeoff between increased power from stiffness and decreased feel from the vibration that the stiffness causes. Minimizing all or a sufficient portion of this vibration in a composite stick would therefore result in players delivering a powerful drive without experiencing more vibration than players have become accustomed to with wood field hockey sticks.
Therefore, field hockey sticks, especially those made of composite materials, would benefit greatly from a reduction in the vibration that can occur upon contact with a ball.